frozenfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Snow Queen: Mystery of Doomsday Mountain Chapter One
In the freezing blizzard that surrounded the North Mountain, a dark brown horse ran through the snow. The stallion carried several large cases, and was ridden by a man of short stature, dressed in white and bearded with blonde facial hair. The man sang as the horse ran towards the kingdom of Arendelle. Man: Born of cold and winter air And mountain rain combining! This icy force both foul and fair Has a frozen heart worth mining! Cut through the heart, cold and clear! Strike for love and strike for fear! There's beauty and there's danger here Split the ice apart! Beware the frozen heart... The horse arrived in an empty alleyway, and the man stepped off. The man sat on a chair saying "(Bold Itallic=fourth wall breaking)Oh, hello there. Welcome to Arendelle, easily my favorite of all the places in the world. A beautiful place, filled with love. Adventure. And magic... and some of the best tradeable goods this side of the hemisphere!" As the man quickly unloaded the cart of merchandise, he said "business man, you see. Wait, where are you going? I have plenty of stuff to sell here! Stuff you won't find anyplace else. See, I have this sword here, or perhaps you'd like an ice cutter. Or perhaps, you'd like to have a look at... this." The man pulled out a glowing stone, saying "I know it doesn't look like much, but this stone is one of a set of phenomenally powerful gems. No, don't go! I'm not kidding around here! This is the truth! In fact,(checks watch) if you have the time to, I'd like to tell you the story of how I came to possess this. You wanna hear it? Great, well, let's just take this back...um, I'd say a couple decades." (FLASHBACK) A young woman sat in a chair, waiting with her husband for the doctors to finish in the other room. A long time ago, there was a Queen named Iduna, who ruled the kingdom of Arendelle. She lived a happy life, and couldn't think of anything else to make it more perfect. The doctor came in and handed her a healthy newborn baby. Then, happily, a daughter was born. A princess, and she was given the name... Elsa. Much joy was spread throughout the kingdom with the news of the royal child. And for Iduna and her husband Agdar, there was nothing more precious to them than their dear Elsa, and they planned to protect their child from the world. The child had strawberry blonde hair and sea blue eyes. She smiled at her parents, while two men watched. One of the men was called Arvid, and he was the conductor of Arendelle's royal musicians, he dressed in simple green clothing and had short blonde hair, while the other man, a tall, sinister individual with brown hair, left the scene. But little did they know, that another plan was being put into action, that of Ravius Cravendorff. A corrupt sorceror. Of course, Elsa's birth was... of little concern to him. Ravius walked away from the room, into his secret laboratory, where he practiced magic from a glowing crystal ball. He was preparing to destroy Iduna and her bloodline, by means of Forbidden Troll Magic. However, on the eve of his attack, the royal guards stormed his laboratory. The guards surrounded Ravius and his assistant Ari, while one of them confiscated the crystal ball. Many called for his death, but the merciful Iduna chose to banish Cravendorff. Ravius was lead into the forest by the guards, two of which restrained him. Before he left into the mountains, he threw the guards off him and said "I'm not finished with you yet, Iddy! Someday, I will return, and when I do, everything, and I mean everything! Your kingdom, your daughter, everything you love... will be destroyed!" The local people deemed Idun too kind, but over time, the threat was forgotten, and the Forbidden Magic was vanquished. Or so they believed. After Ravius had left, Arvid said to Iduna "your majesty. The Crystal ball, shall we destroy it?" Iduna said "even if we could, Arvid, to destroy that magic would be to destroy my childhood. I could never do it." She thought for a moment, and said "lock it away, where no one can ever find it!" THE SNOW QUEEN MYSTERY OF DOOMSDAY MOUNTAIN